The Cure: Tabula Rasa 46 missing scene
by ltcoljsheppard
Summary: A missing scene toward the end of the aired episode between the scene where Ronon and John return with the plant and the scene when John wakes up in the infirmary... missing something in between.


Title: The Cure: Tabula Rasa 4.6

Author: ltcoljsheppard (author of scene 2, a missing scene not included in the original aired episode)

Rating: PG

Author's Note: missing scene for Tabula Rasa, episode 4.6, requested by and dedicated to Linda Gagne, my good dear friend and staunch supporter. For you, Linda.

Disclaimer: All characters and original episode belong to MGM/SYFYchannel and the owners of the Stargate franchise, specifically Stargate:Atlantis. I do not make any profit from this story, it is for entertainment of the fans only.

"Hands in the air, now," Lt. Kemp ordered with his weapon pointed high at the two strangers in the Jumper bay.

"Listen, Lieutenant, this is medicine, we need to deliver it," Ronon told him, trying to reason his way past the amnesiac guardians of Atlantis.

"I said hands in the air," Kemp repeated and one of his soldiers pulled Sheppard down the ramp to stand beside his companion. "Let's take 'em to the brig," he told his troopers.

"You're making a mistake," Ronon told him. "There are sick people who need that," he said looking down at the bags at his feet.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Sheppard asked his partner.

"What the hell is going on here?" Major Lorne asked as he entered the bay to see the standoff.

"Sir, we caught these men trying to infiltrate the base," Kemp informed him, holding his weapon on the two men.

"Lorne, you've got to listen to me… everybody on this base is gonna die if you don't," Ronon cut in.

"Who are you?" Lorne asked.

"Look in your pocket."

"What?"

"Just look in your vest pocket," Ronon repeated with urgency and watched as Major Lorne pulled a photo from his inner pocket and studied it. "You took a picture of him just in case it came to this. I was there."

Lorne read the note on the photo identifying the man in black as Colonel Sheppard his commanding officer and the added note telling him he could trust the man in the photo. Lorne turned to his men. "He's telling the truth. This is our commanding officer."

Looking a bit shocked at first, Sheppard realized the advantage quickly. "That's right…." He replied a bit unsure. "I am your commanding officer... so… you should do what I say."

"Yes, sir," Lorne agreed and his team holstered their weapons. "What are your orders?"

Sheppard thought about it for a moment then nodded in Ronon's direction. "Do what HE says," he told his second in command.

Now that the situation was back under his control Ronon didn't hesitate. He turned to the sentry beside him. "Gun," he said with his hand out. Sergeant Richards gave him back his sidearm and he holstered it. Bending over he picked up a bag of the special herb. "Follow me," he told them and the others collected the rest of the bags and did as they were told.

When they arrived in the infirmary, Teyla was there waiting with Dr. Keller, Rodney, Sam and Radek. Ronon handed over the herb to Dr Keller who, with Teyla's help, got right to work on creating the potent cure for the mutated virus infecting the Earth explorers.

Teyla assisted Jennifer in turning the medicinal plant into a fine powder form then she utilized Rodney's program and instructions to enable the citywide aerosol delivery system which he'd invented as a result of a previous outbreak incident a few years before. Once the medicant was created, Teyla placed the quantity of it inside the receptacle cylinder of the housing chamber.

Closing the cylinder tightly she then placed it in its required position inside the apparatus housing unit. Once that was locked in place she could hear the cylinder pressurize as the piston inside the chamber slid forward. Once the hissing sound subsided, an automatic carriage assembly lifted the canister and slid it forward to seat it securely deeper within the large machine.

Teyla watched the apparatus complete each step as programmed, an elegant eyebrow arching slightly in amusement and respect for McKay's seemingly unlimited creative intelligence. This just may work, she thought to herself. She checked the timer on the machine which would then align the cylinder with the piercing element. Once the pressurized canister was compromised the gas inside the cylinder would propel the powdered medication outward through the ventilation system of the great city at a high rate of speed.

Once those steps were completed Teyla returned to the infirmary area to monitor any affects their hopeful cure would have on the residents of Atlantis. She was sure Ronon probably had his hands full as well, trying to keep watch over dozens of amnesiac and confused people all by himself.

Sam and Radek were still functioning although lost to the memories of their home and friends that they should normally have easy access to. However, both Ronon and Teyla noted that the gene holders among them were becoming increasingly debilitated the longer they were affected. Major Lorne, Dr. McKay and Colonel Sheppard were now beyond the loss of their own names and the names of the people around them.

Rodney couldn't recall where he was from, what a stargate was or even what the study of science was, nor did he have any clue about the workings of mathematics, relative theories or computer technology. He was unable to do even the most basic addition and subtraction problems and his attention span plummeted and he paced in a circle mumbling under his breath.

Ronon relieved Major Lorne and his men of their firearms for their own safety as well as the safety of others. When asked, Evan didn't recognize his commanding officer or anyone else in the room, nor did he remember even having the photo of John in his pocket just twenty minutes earlier nor could he identify the colors blue and red from other colors in the spectrum.

Colonel Sheppard scored even lower in cognitive abilities when questioned, behaving as if language itself was becoming lost to his memory. Ronon had to repeat the same sentence numerous times and eventually gave up trying to get an answer to his questions as John seemed to forget he'd even been asked a question seconds after Ronon stopped talking. He rubbed at his temples with rough fingers and often stumbled as if drunk, falling against lab tables or other people as his greater motor functions began to collapse.

He'd been one of the last affected by the virus but it seemed to be attacking his motor skills and mental faculties much quicker than most of the others; followed closely by Lorne and then McKay. Teyla had to guess that their deteriorating conditions must coincide with the levels of the ATA gene they each possessed. Where others were experiencing the amnesiac side-effect and fever and symptoms seemed to end there for the non-gene carriers; the virus seemed to show no mercy or tolerance for gene carriers at all.

Ronon surmised, correctly, that THAT must be the reason the Ancestors had left the planet isolated and without a stargate to begin with. This viral infection, closely related to the less severe Kierson Fever, was especially dangerous to the Ancestors and any of their direct descendants in this mutated form.

Teyla returned to the infirmary and took charge of Lorne and McKay as Ronon tried to keep Sheppard and Marie close so he could watch them. Once the timer had hit zero, the aerosolizing machine emitted the high pressure mist as programmed. It took about fifteen minutes for the city's system to transport it throughout the entire base. A slightly greenish tinted mist began to seep from the air vents in the infirmary and Teyla shared a look of uncertainty with Ronon.

As the mist began to saturate the air in the room - and other rooms throughout Atlantis - affected personnel began to complain of lightheadedness, dizziness and many began to pass out, hitting the floor unconscious. Unexpected as that was the first ones to succumb to the cure-all hit the floor hard as those standing beside them were unaware of what was going to happen and were unprepared to assist them.

Inside the medical facility people began to slump and fall to the floor before Ronon or Teyla realized what was happening. Trying to guess who was going to go down next was impossible so they quickly tried to get everyone to the floor in a controlled manner before they ended up slamming themselves on desks or equipment. As Ronon moved to grab Marie's arm as she began to fall, Rodney slumped against him, buckling at the knees. He grabbed onto both of them and laid Marie down gently before jostling McKay's inert form under his arm and dragged him a few feet away to a clear spot on the floor.

Teyla saw Lorne's eyes roll backward and that was enough warning for her to move quickly. She left Radek sitting on the edge of a bed with Sam and Jennifer who all felt extremely lightheaded but no worse than that it seemed. Teyla quickly wrapped her arms around Lorne's torso as he went limp. She huffed under his weight but managed to get him to the floor safely.

"Major? Major Lorne, can you hear me?" she called to him but he didn't respond. He trembled on the floor as if having a "fever seizure" and Teyla looked up at Ronon with concern. Ronon shook his head, unsure of what to do for any of them, when he saw Teyla's eyes go wide. "Ronon!" she called in warning.

Ronon turned to see what she was looking at as John's head snapped back and his body went rigid with an inhuman snap. Every muscle convulsed and stiffened hard as his eyes rolled over white just as Lorne's had. Ronon grabbed onto his commander as Sheppard began to convulse hard in his arms. He'd bit his tongue, Ronon surmised when he saw a trickle of blood appear at the corner of John's mouth.

"What's happening?" Ronon growled at Teyla.

She shook her head at him without an answer. She cradled Major Lorne's head off the hard floor as she waited for the seizure to subside. All she hoped was that the cure would be effective so Dr. Keller and her staff could lend their expert advice to the situation.

As it turned out, Dr. Keller awoke refreshed and feeling a bit stunned less than an hour later. She quickly took stock of the situation as Teyla reported the events leading up to the present. Jennifer went straight to her medical assistants to rouse them and ascertain their conditions; those able to assist the situation rose to their feet and got their bearings.

Samantha and Radek were revived shortly after and also began to help bring the base back online and get those recovered organized to continue to assess the situation. Teyla and Radek remained at Carter's side throughout the aftermath; acting as her second in command and advisor, respectively, with the temporary loss of both Sheppard and McKay.

Over the next twenty-four hours the majority of Atlantis personnel were back on duty or helping out around the city to put things back in order.

The following evening ~

Sheppard awoke slowly in the infirmary to see Ronon and Teyla approaching his bedside. She whispered to the attending nurse who smiled and nodded before moving away to afford them privacy.

"Colonel, you're awake," Teyla greeted with a smile.

"What happened?" he asked, still feeling quite groggy.

"Teyla distributed the plant in the ventilation system," Ronon told him. "Knocked you out for a bit," he understated and Teyla tried to hide her bit of amusement at how easily he could sidestep a direct answer.

"How long have I been asleep?" John asked.

"About a day," he said, smiling.

"A day?" John repeated dismayed.

"It hit some people harder than others," he said, clearly amused by how hard it took his friend down.

Trying to change the focus of the conversation thus far, Teyla leaned forward to divert the discussion. "How are you feeling, John? How's your memory?"

"Well, pretty good, I think. I mean, things are a little fuzzy. If I forget your birthday next year…"

Teyla smiled to see his sense of humor still intact. "I will forgive you." She then changed the topic one more time. "When you are feeling well enough, Major Lorne wishes to speak with you. He feels badly about what happened."

"Well… it wasn't his fault," John stated unsure why Lorne would take personal responsibility for his actions when he was clearly under the influence of the virus like everyone else. "I'm just glad he still had the photo I gave him."

"That was good thinking by the way," Ronon commended.

"Yes, if the distribution of the cure had been delayed any longer, many more people would've died," Teyla added.

"What'd ya mean?" John asked, concerned. Glancing around quickly, he scowled at his friends as fear rose inside him. "Where's McKay?"

…


End file.
